<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunlit Flowers by Zerodyne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116479">Sunlit Flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerodyne/pseuds/Zerodyne'>Zerodyne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst, Birthday Fluff, Bodyswap, Bullying, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Monologue, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, first kiss (sort of)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:56:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerodyne/pseuds/Zerodyne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of my ChisaKanon/KanoChisa writings; oneshots, drabbles, multi-part stories. Updates irregularly.</p><p><strong> Latest one: </strong> In which Kanon gives Chisato a cake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsubara Kanon &amp; Shirasagi Chisato, Matsubara Kanon/Shirasagi Chisato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Greatest Present</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><strong> About: </strong> birthday fluff.</p><p>Kanon may receive all the best birthday presents in the world, but there's only one she regards as the greatest.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Happy birthday, Kanon!”</p><p>The CiRCLE lounge seems a lot more festive than usual because of a certain blue-haired's birthday. </p><p>Kanon felt a little overwhelmed by this kind of affair, but she was happy regardless.</p><p>“That's the fourth time you said that, Kokoro...” said Misaki, trying to settle the rest of Harohapi down. They seem way more excited than the birthday girl herself.</p><p>“I just like the sound of it, y'know!” Kokoro retorted.</p><p>“Ehehe... thank you, Kokoro-chan,” said Kanon, ruffling the side of her hair. </p><p>“Come on, then! The suits has prepped your birthday cake!” said Kokoro again, before scurrying off to where the suits are. Hagumi and Kaoru are there too, both looking at the party that has been prepared by them.</p><p>Kanon was just about to get there, when she suddenly felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see...</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Chisato-chan?”</p><p> </p><p>Chisato looked happy, if not a little apprehensive. Perhaps it's the overwhelming presence of Harohapi.</p><p>“Happy birthday, Kanon,” she said, a mirthful smile adorning her pate.</p><p>“Ah— thank you so much!” replied Kanon, beaming back at the other. </p><p>“Fufu~ you're welcome,” Chisato gave her 'the face' before continuing. “Also, if it's okay with you, I'd like to have a word with you outside.”</p><p>Kanon blinked. A word? What did she mean?</p><p>“U—um, outside?” </p><p>“Yes,” Chisato nodded. “I have photoshoots after this, so I can't be here for the party. That's why I want a quick word with you.”</p><p>“Ah— I see...”</p><p>Makes sense. This friend of hers is always really busy, after all.</p><p>Kanon turned to Misaki, whom nodded before she could say anything.</p><p>“We'll wait up, Kanon-san. Take your time,” she uttered, smiling.</p><p>Kanon nodded back, before turning to Chisato. “Let's go, then!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The outskirts of CiRCLE is rather empty as the two made their way there. Maybe the suits secured the whole place just for Kanon's birthday?</p><p>Either way, it's a fitting scenario for them to be in.</p><p>Upon their arrival, Chisato produced a small box wrapped in gift paper from her bag and handed it over to Kanon.</p><p>“Your birthday present.”</p><p>“Uwaah... thank you, Chisato-chan!”</p><p>Quickly unwrapping the gift paper, Kanon found the box was a felt container. She opened it to find a handmade sewn bracelet, pale yellow in color.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wait. Pale yellow?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh— oh no!” Chisato gasped, surprising Kanon in the process.</p><p>“Chi—Chisato-chan...?! What's wrong...?!”</p><p>The blond-haired sighed, not immediately answering the other's question. She took a similar-looking box from her bag and opened it. </p><p>The box contains a bracelet virtually similar as Kanon's gift, except for one difference— the color is blue instead of yellow.</p><p>“I actually bought a pair... it was supposed to be color coded, but it seems that I mixed them up when wrapping it,” muttered Chisato, letting out a dry laugh. “Oh, well. Here's your actual present, Kanon.”</p><p>When Chisato lent her the blue bracelet, however, Kanon quickly shook her head.</p><p>“N, no... Chisato-chan, I think I'll keep this one instead,” she said, with a resolution that surprised Chisato.</p><p>“K—Kanon, you're serious?”</p><p>“Mhm...!” Kanon nodded, smiling serenely at the yellow bracelet. “I feel like... if I have this one instead, I'll be reminded of you every time I see it. It's like you're always by my side, you know...”</p><p>Chisato's eyes widened. She definitely wasn't expecting that kind of reason. Kanon noticed this, as she frantically waved her hand.</p><p>“Uh, uhm... b—but if you want me to keep the blue one instead, i—it's fine...!”</p><p>Chisato took her sweet time taking in what the other just said, before she curled a smile.</p><p>“That's so sweet of you, Kanon,” she uttered. “I guess... I'll keep this one. So that I can be reminded of you too, wherever I go.”</p><p>“Y—yeah!” beamed Kanon. “Give me your hand, I'll put it on!”</p><p>As Chisato outstretched her right arm, Kanon took the blue bracelet from the box and wrapped it around Chisato's wrist. Chisato did the same, putting on the yellow bracelet on Kanon.</p><p>The two placed their arms side by side, smiling at the pair of bracelets they've just put on. Something to remind themselves of each other when things get rough.</p><p>“Well then, I'll be off,” said Chisato after a short while, waving her hand. “Enjoy your party, Kanon.”</p><p> </p><p>Kanon watched as the blond-haired began walking away from her, away from CiRCLE. She briefly glanced over at the bracelet in her wrist... and a nagging feeling began to surface within her.</p><p>Should she say it? She has been keeping her true feelings to herself for a long time... but now seems to be the perfect time to finally confess.</p><p> </p><p>“Ch—Chisato-chan! Wait!”</p><p> </p><p>Chisato turned around, to see Kanon running towards her. </p><p>“Kanon? What's wrong?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Chisato-chan... I— um...”</p><p><em>Crap.</em> It feels like all of the courage she gathered diminished in an instant. She's fidgeting, her cheeks red with embarrassment. It didn't help that Chisato was eyeing her with a quizzical look.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually... wh—what I wanted to say is, uhm... I, I... fueee— I don't know how to say it...!”</p><p>Kanon is deeply rooted to her panic, sweating profusely and shaking all over. Oh dear, this is harder than she thought.</p><p>Chisato wanted to interrupt, but she decided to let Kanon gather her bearings herself. She has an inkling on what the other might say...</p><p> </p><p>“A—alright, I'm going to say it...! Chisato-chan, I... I really like you!”</p><p>Even as she braced for it, hearing those words still made Chisato's heart skip a beat. Kanon, meanwhile, is still in a frantic state.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean... I like like you! Ueeeh— that's way too confusing...! Uh, uh... I like you in a way that... that, you know... uhm—”</p><p> </p><p>But before Kanon could resume her panic mutterings, Chisato placed her fingertip on Kanon's lips.</p><p>Kanon immediately stopped talking and froze, her eyes set on Chisato.</p><p>She... smiled?</p><p> </p><p>“I know, Kanon. I understand.”</p><p> </p><p>Without any prior warning, Chisato closed in to kiss Kanon in the cheek. It was but a short peck, but enough to make both of their hearts flutter.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm free tomorrow. Let's have a proper date, Kanon,” offered Chisato soon after. </p><p>Kanon nodded, smiling from ear to ear. For her, that was the greatest birthday present she ever received. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy birthday to Hello, Happy World's jellyfish-loving drummer, Matsubara Kanon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Worth the Effort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><strong> About: </strong> fluff, sickfic (kinda).</p><p>Kanon asked Chisato out to accompany her, but she immediately noticed something wrong with her friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was quite the bright afternoon that day, the cloudless sky giving way for sunlight. It's very hot as a result, something Kanon was never really a fan of.</p><p>But for jellyfishes, she could practically do anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuee— where is she...?”</p><p>Anxiously peering up and down from her phone to her surroundings, Kanon's uneasiness was beginning to swell. </p><p>Kanon was supposed to meet someone here today to assist her on her conquest for a limited edition jellyfish plush, but that person has yet to arrive. She <strong>could</strong> technically just go there herself, but she wouldn't trust herself on not being lost on the way. She's never good with directions, after all.</p><p>After a while, she could hear hasty footsteps coming from her left. She turned to see... the person she has been waiting for.</p><p>“Kanon! Sorry I'm late.”</p><p>Chisato looked like she had ran a mile, still catching her breath after she had reached her destination. Kanon's anxiety immediately turned into concern as a result.</p><p>“Ch—Chisato-chan... did you just ran all the way here?”</p><p>Chisato wiped sweat off her forehead, before smiling. “I couldn't make you wait any longer, could I?”</p><p>Through the smile, however, Kanon noticed something. Is it just her, or is Chisato paler than usual...?</p><p>“Come on, then,” Chisato spoke up again, breaking Kanon out from her reverie. “The mall shouldn't be too far from here. We could still get that plush.”</p><p>“A, ah... yeah,” Kanon nodded nervously. The plush was now the least of her concerns... but she doesn't know how to bring it up right now.</p><p>Grabbing the other by the hand, Chisato kept her smile up as the two began walking towards the shopping mall, where the plushes are being sold.</p><p> </p><p>“So... how's your rehearsal, Chisato-chan?” Kanon asked. She assumed it was the reason why the other was late.</p><p>“...huh? Oh—”</p><p>It took Chisato a moment to answer. She looked... out of it, like her mind was occupied with something. She does manage to reel her bearings back in and smiled again.</p><p>“It's the usual. Our agency gave us a briefing at the end for our next concert... that's why I was late.”</p><p>“Uhm... I see...”</p><p>Obviously, Kanon noticed that strange behavior. After a moment of pondering, she decided to bite the bullet.</p><p>“Chisato-chan...? Are you feeling alright?” she asked. “Um... you don't look well.”</p><p>“I—I do?” Chisato blinked. She looked a little surprised.</p><p>“Yeah... you're really pale,” said Kanon, frowning slightly.</p><p>“W—well... I think I'm feeling fine,” Chisato replied, a dismissive smile on her pate. “You shouldn't worry too much about me, Kanon.”</p><p>“Chisato-chan...”</p><p>Kanon wasn't entirely convinced by this, but decided not to pursue it any further. Besides...</p><p>“Look, we're here.”</p><p>They've finally reached the mall.</p><p>“Shall we get going, then?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The sun still hasn't let up for them when they left the mall building, Kanon carrying a bag with the plush on her right hand.</p><p>“Phew... thank goodness they're still in stock,” Kanon muttered. She would've felt extra terrible for Chisato had they returned empty-handed.</p><p>“That's... great,” Chisato glanced over the bag. Her smile was... frail?</p><p>“A—ah, let's get you home, Chisato-chan!” Kanon yelped. There's no denying it now, Chisato is not in a good state.</p><p>As they began to walk, however, Chisato suddenly fumbled her steps and almost fell, had she not grabbed Kanon's arm.</p><p>“C—Chisato-chan!” </p><p>Nervous sweat began drenching Kanon's face as she glanced over the other, whom looked terrible.</p><p>“Kanon... s—sorry, can we rest up for a bit...?” Chisato muttered. Kanon has never heard her like this— usually, Chisato would always sound so firm and strong... now her voice sounded frail and brittle. </p><p>“Y—yeah! Here, Chisato-chan...!”</p><p>Kanon helped Chisato up and lead her into a nearby bench under a shade. The two sat down, Chisato resting against Kanon's shoulder.</p><p>“Chisato-chan...” </p><p>Kanon squirmed. She felt overwhelmed with guilt, asking Chisato to come along when she was so busy.</p><p>“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to come...”</p><p>Chisato exhaled. She took Kanon's hand and held it tight— something the other didn't expect.</p><p>“Don't blame yourself,” uttered Chisato. Despite her weak voice, she still managed to sound so reassuring.</p><p>“B, but...”</p><p>“I was the one who accepted your invitation, right? I rarely have spent my time with you these days, so there's no way I'm missing this chance.”</p><p>Kanon could feel Chisato putting her whole weight on her shoulder, completely at ease. She tightened her grip, a form of reassurance for the other.</p><p>“Still... you really shouldn't push yourself too hard, Chisato-chan...”</p><p>Chisato laughed softly. “I guess I shouldn't. But being with you... it's worth the effort.”</p><p>“Worth... the effort?”</p><p>Kanon could feel her heart skip from hearing those words. <em>She... really thought that?</em></p><p>A gentle breeze carressed their skin, soothing the air around them. The scorching heat felt like yesterday, as the clouds shielded them from sunlight.</p><p>“I... I like being with you too, Chisato-chan,” Kanon muttered, a tiny smile snuck on her lips. “Even just for a short time... I'm happy if I can spend it with you.”</p><p>Kanon could hear shallow breaths from her side. She turned, and sure enough— Chisato fell into a peaceful slumber, her head rested on Kanon's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>For Kanon, she has never seen anything as angelic as this. </p><p>A small temptation began to swell within her. Perhaps, it's okay for her to...</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Kanon moved her head closer to the blond-haired, gently raising her chin so that she could reach it. </p><p>Then... delicately, she pressed her lips against Chisato's. </p><p>Six, seven seconds? That should be enough— she just wanted to figure out how it tasted... <em>and it tasted good.</em></p><p>Kanon pulled back once she felt like she had enough, feeling her cheeks burning with embarrassment. She really just did that. At least... Chisato wouldn't know, right?</p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to her, Chisato's cheeks also hued red. Her lips gave way for a tiny smile, as if she was satisfied with everything that transpired.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Private Lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><strong> About: </strong> Hogwarts AU.</p><p>Struggling with her ability in Charms, Kanon finds some unexpected assistance.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>“Fueee!”</p><p>A loud scream was heard ringing across the walls of Hogwarts Castle, followed by a series of laughter.</p><p>This was the third time Kanon has fallen to antics from the Slytherins. This time, they sneakily casted a Severing Charm onto her schoolbag, ripping it open and letting all the books and parchments out.</p><p>Accompanied with a crescendo of laughter, Kanon scrambled to the floor to salvage her things. This wasn't uncommon for her— she, a Hufflepuff, had to share a few classes with the Slytherin. Being... Kanon, her clumsiness often makes her the butt of their joke in— and later on, out of —their classes.</p><p>Slytherin is always like that, she has been told multiple times. A lot of them like to bully others, and Kanon is just one of many. If only she was more capable...</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it, all of you! Or I'll deduct your points— our house points.”</p><p>As Kanon gathered up her fallen belongings, she heard disgruntled ramblings and scurrying footsteps, which soon died out. Then, when she picked up her copy of Standard Book of Spells Grade 4, she noticed someone approaching her. She looked up to find...</p><p>“Sorry about that.”</p><p>A rather short, blond figure in her wizard's robe gave a somewhat awkward smile. She kneeled down and glanced at the torn up bag in Kanon's hand.</p><p>“Here, let me fix that,” said the stranger, raising her wand and chanting, “Reparo!”</p><p>At once, the tear in Kanon's bag seamlessly mends itself, as if the Severing Charm from earlier didn't happen.</p><p>Kanon took this moment to fully recognize who this person is— and it didn't take long. She realized that she is with Chisato Shirasagi, one of Slytherin's prefects and a student of high popularity. Kanon has seen her multiple times before in the double classes with Slytherin, but they never actually interacted. </p><p>Realizing this, Kanon opened her mouth to introduce herself, but—</p><p>“You're Kanon Matsubara, right?” </p><p>Chisato seems to recognize her almost immediately. Well... it's probably because her peers bully her a lot.</p><p>“U—um... yeah,” Kanon nodded nervously.</p><p>Chisato chuckles. “Don't worry, I'm not going to hex you like those people. I really don't approve their way of having fun.”</p><p>Kanon chose not to speak up just yet. She still felt nervous, especially considering the person before her is quite popular.</p><p>“Here,” Chisato handed over a few of Kanon's books as she stuffed her bag with her things. “Oh— something's over there. Accio!”</p><p>Chisato flicked her wand again, this time towards a quill on the ground. The quill flew up and into Chisato's hand.</p><p>“Wow...” Kanon gasped in awe. “You're really good with charms, Chisato...”</p><p>“It's nothing,” Chisato cackled, handing the quill back to Kanon. </p><p>“No, seriously,” Kanon shook her head, musing. “I can't even do a Summoning Charm that well... I'm not good with them, unlike you.”</p><p>This time, Chisato fell into a bit of silence. Kanon noticed this and quickly recoiled.</p><p>“A—ah! I'm sorry you had to hear my ramblings like that...”</p><p>Chisato didn't look displeased— on the contrary, she gave the other a thin smile.</p><p>“If you want, I can teach you about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Kanon was stunned. She obviously didn't expect this kind of offer. Especially considering that; one, she's a Slytherin, and two, she's very popular.</p><p>“W, wait... you're being serious?”</p><p>Chisato nods. “Think of it as an apology, for all the trouble my House has caused you.”</p><p>Kanon froze in silence. In reality, she's really struggling with her Charms classes and she knew Chisato is really good at it. Maybe that proficiency can rub onto her... somehow.</p><p>“Um... if it's okay with you, than I don't mind,” said Kanon.</p><p>“Splendid,” Chisato curled a wide smile, getting back up to her feet. “Let's talk about the when and where.”</p><p>Kanon stood too, picking up her bag and nodding. She hopes that this will work out...</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was two days after their initial agreement, that they decided to meet for their private lesson of sorts.</p><p>After dinner, Kanon made her way towards one of the empty classes inside the castle. Unfortunately... she was lost along the way, and had to resort on following one of the ghosts to where they were supposed to meet.</p><p>“S—sorry I'm late!” Kanon wailed as she stormed into the room. Chisato was already there, reading a book before perking her head up to see the blue haired. She gave a smile and placed her book down.</p><p>“No worries.” </p><p>“Um... is it okay for us to use this classroom?” Kanon asked first.</p><p>“Yes. I've asked the professor's permission to use it already, so we should have nothing to fuss about.”</p><p>“That's good... let's get started, then?”</p><p>Kanon withdrew her wand, looking quite eager to learn. Chisato laughed, not yet drawing her own wand.</p><p>“Well, what do you want to learn first?” she asked.</p><p>“The Summoning Charm!” Kanon answered at once. “Professor Flitwick gave me a homework about it, and I can't seem to pull it off...”</p><p>“Alright... Summoning Charm it is.”</p><p>Chisato withdrew her wand and walked to Kanon's side. She then brandished her wand and pointed it at the book she placed down.</p><p>“The Summoning Charm works properly if you concentrate your mind on what you want to call,” Chisato explained. “There are no limitations of distance— as long as you think about the object, you can call it.”</p><p>Kanon nodded briskly, all of her attention locked to the other.</p><p>“Now, watch,” said Chisato, readying herself. “Accio book!”</p><p>With a flick of her wand, the book on the table flew towards her. She catches it easily.</p><p>“That's the basic of it, really. Think you can do it, Kanon?”</p><p>Though she wasn't sure, Kanon nodded. Thus, Chisato placed the book back on the table far from them.</p><p>“Try it for yourself, Kanon. Don't forget to concentrate.”</p><p>Kanon took a deep breath and raised her wand, concentrating all of her thoughts on the book in front of her. And then...</p><p>“Accio, book!”</p><p>Instead of the book on top of the table, a lump of books from the bookcase nearby came flying towards Kanon in a terrifying manner. She screamed, reflectively shielding herself from the hail of books.</p><p>“Arresto momentum!”</p><p>Fortunately, Chisato was quick enough to stop most of the books to hit Kanon. They all fell to the ground.</p><p>“Uwah— it's so hard...” Kanon groaned. “S, sorry for the trouble, Chisato...”</p><p>Chisato approached the other and gave her a reassuring smile. “That's the point of me teaching you, right? Come on, let's try again.”</p><p>Thus, attempt after attempt Kanon spent, yet the spell hasn't worked for her. She was glad to have Chisato as a tutor, because all of these attempts would've frustrated any other teacher.</p><p>“Sorry, I've probably annoyed you at this point...” Kanon mumbled after another failed attempt.</p><p>Chisato waves it off. “Why should I? You're improving. The book was moving that one time. Come on, try again.”</p><p>Not only does she has the patience of a saint, Kanon also found Chisato to be really kind and encouraging... so much so that she couldn't believe that she is a Slytherin, the House that's usually filled with bullies.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Kanon tried focusing herself again. This time, she has to do it. For herself, and for Chisato.</p><p>She swung her wand, and...</p><p>“Accio book!”</p><p> </p><p>The book took off. It flew into Kanon's hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I—I did it!”</p><p> </p><p>Kanon could feel her euphoria kicking in. She has finally done it! A successful Summoning Charm!</p><p>Chisato looks pleased too, even a little prideful. “Congratulations.”</p><p>Under her joy, Kanon, without thinking, leapt towards Chisato and glomped her with a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“A—aaah!”</p><p> </p><p>But for some reason, Chisato recoiled. She pushed Kanon back by force, rejecting the hug and stepping back.</p><p>The sense of happiness Kanon felt mere seconds ago diminished as she realized what just happened. She glanced at Chisato, who looked as shocked as she did.</p><p>“W, waaah! I'm—I'm sorry I jumped on you like that!” she cried out in panic. Oh, dear... just right after she found a good friend and teacher, she blew it. Chisato is going to hate her now, like the other Slytherins. She's sure of it.</p><p>However, Chisato doesn't appear to be livid at all. In fact, she strangely looked flustered, darting her eyes to the floor.</p><p>“N—no... Kanon, don't be sorry,” she mumbled. “I... I didn't expect to be hugged like that.”</p><p>For the first time, Kanon could see the signs of Chisato's vunerability. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Kanon asked, a thick layer of concern in her voice.</p><p>Chisato gulps. “I'm... not sure if I can discuss that. It's something I can deal with myself.”</p><p>But Kanon moved closer and held Chisato's hands tightly, shocking the latter. </p><p>“K—Kanon?”</p><p>There's a determined look upon Kanon's face as she stared deeply towards Chisato.</p><p>“You can tell me, Chisato. Besides... you've helped me, now it's my turn. Okay?”</p><p>A smile curled on her lips, soon reflected on Chisato's face. Maybe it's alright to let loose for a moment.</p><p>“I... never had too many friends growing up,” Chisato muttered. “I wanted to look for more, but people's expectations of me being an uptight and serious person pushed others away.”</p><p>Kanon listened in silence. She was guilty of having that expectation before, but now she knew better.</p><p>“I've never shared affections, never felt so much as a hug. Maybe that's why I jumped— I was shocked on how it felt.”</p><p>“And how sudden it is, hehehe...”</p><p>“Pfft, I suppose so. Either way, I've been trying to shake off those expectations... but I've always failed, and I ended up pushing even more people away.”</p><p>Chisato inhaled deeply. It feels strangly therapeutic to spill all of her feelings like this, not bottling it up for once.</p><p>“That's the reason I offered you this lesson in the first place... I want to be friends with you.”</p><p>Kanon was very taken aback by that, but for now she needs to calm down.</p><p>“So... you just wanted to be my friend?”</p><p>“Yes,” Chisato nodded. “I'm sorry, it's very selfish of me. If you don't want to be my friend, I understa—”</p><p>“You could've just asked, Chisato.” </p><p>Kanon's words, accompanied by her sweet smile, left Chisato stunned. </p><p>“...I don't know how,” she muttered afterwards, pink hues blooming on her cheeks.</p><p>Kanon laughed. She really didn't expect to see this side of Chisato. This soft, vulnerable side she never lets on publicly.</p><p>“Well, I do want to be your friend too,” said Kanon. “So... would you like to be one?”</p><p>Chisato was, once again, stunned. It's that easy? Kanon managed to do it so effortlessly. She was still for a moment, before...</p><p>“...yes, of course I do.”</p><p>Chisato smiled genuinely. Her heart felt like it was finally set free.</p><p>“That's great!”</p><p>Kanon too, was smiling ear to ear. For her, she was glad to find a really good and kind friend in Chisato.</p><p>“U—um, Kanon... can we redo that?” Chisato asked afterwards. “The... hug. I want to do it properly this time.”</p><p>“Of course!” Kanon beamed. Within seconds, she wrapped her arms around Chisato.</p><p> </p><p>It feels... <em>warm.</em> A comforting warmth, one that came from the flames of a new relationship.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I reread Order of The Phoenix and had this idea in mind... feels bad not to write it down. Hope you enjoy my self-indulgent AU fic, the next one will be a more normal one. (I think.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Body Switch Crisis, Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kanon finds herself waking up... as Chisato, and vice-versa. With their bodies swapped, how would they deal with their business?</p><p>The first part covers Kanon's side of the story.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, this is the normal fic I was talking about before.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Have you ever slept in your house, only to find yourself waking up in your friend's house without explanation?</p><p> </p><p>Neither does Kanon, and yet now she woke up on what appears to be Chisato's bed.</p><p>This is strange... is she dreaming? Or had she actually gone to Chisato's house? If the latter was the case, she certainly didn't remember it.</p><p>Kanon got up from her— err, Chisato's —bed, still trying to get her bearings back together. Now, if she's in Chisato's house, that means she's around here somewhere, right? She decides to call her name.</p><p>“Chisato-cha—”</p><p>Then she realized, there was something odd about her voice.</p><p>“Huh...? Wait, w—wait... what?!”</p><p>She's certain that the words she's speaking came from her mouth... but the voice made wasn't hers. <em>It was Chisato's.</em></p><p>“F—fueee...?! What is g—going on...?!”</p><p>She touched and felt her own face, seeing strands of hair that wasn't the usual shade of blue, but rather Chisato's pale blond.</p><p>
  <em>No way. There's absolutely no way that this is happening.</em>
</p><p>Kanon turned and saw a handheld mirror lying on a cabinet beside the bed. She took it and glanced at it... <em>only to scream.</em></p><p>What greeted her on the surface wasn't her face, but Chisato's. Down to her entire physique— the hair, the face shape, the build... <em>everything</em> was Chisato's.</p><p>She's controlling her body.</p><p>“I... I can't believe this... i—is it real...?”</p><p>Everything about this felt so mind-boggling for Kanon. She didn't even know how to react to this... none of it made sense. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ding!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>An abrupt noise interrupted Kanon's existential crisis. She turned to see another object on the cabinet— Chisato's phone, ringing several times. Kanon picked it up and opened it to see messages from... 'Kanon'?</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Kanon]</strong>: Are you there, Kanon?</p><p><strong>[Kanon]</strong>: If I'm assuming correctly, this is happening to you too.</p><p> </p><p>That typing... could it be? Kanon fumbled to type a reply.</p><p> </p><p><strong>[You]</strong>: Chisato-chan??</p><p><strong>[You]</strong>: What's going on... o((⊙﹏⊙))o.</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Kanon]</strong>: I was right.</p><p><strong>[Kanon]</strong>: Looks like our bodies has switched... I'm inside yours now.</p><p> </p><p><strong>[You]</strong>: I knowwww &gt;&lt;</p><p><strong>[You]</strong>: I'm inside yours too</p><p><strong>[You]</strong>: How did this happen? :(</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Kanon]</strong>: I have no idea.</p><p><strong>[Kanon]</strong>: I don't even know how can we get our bodies back.</p><p> </p><p><strong>[You]</strong>: What if we can't?? (ó﹏ò｡)</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Kanon]</strong>: I'm sure we can, Kanon.</p><p><strong>[Kanon]</strong>: For now, we need to make due with our current situation.</p><p><strong>[Kanon]</strong>: I'm heading over to your house, please sit tight.</p><p><strong>[Kanon]</strong>: I mean... my house.</p><p> </p><p><strong>[You]</strong>: Okayyy, I'll be waiting</p><p><strong>[You]</strong>: Be careful, Chisato-chan!</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“...wow. This is <em>really</em> weird.”</p><p> </p><p>Kanon never heard her voice being constantly tranquil like that... but technically, it wasn't her saying that. </p><p>She had to suspend her disbelief upon seeing her own body from another perspective. While she knew that the person before her is, in fact, Chisato, she still feels weirded out.</p><p>“When I found out, I really freaked out your mom by my screaming...” Kanon rubbed her nape, chuckling awkwardly.</p><p>“I wouldn't blame you,” Chisato shrugged, “I did the same myself... anyone would probably be if they're in this situation.”</p><p>Moreover, this came with zero preamble. Nothing to warn them at all beforehand.</p><p>“...let's focus on the present, for now,” said Chisato firmly, which felt odd when paired with Kanon's voice. “I have a video recording session with Pastel*Palettes this afternoon... but obviously I can't attend it with your body.”</p><p>“Ah— I remembered that I had a band meeting with Harohapi too today...” Kanon frowned, looking immensely stressed. What to do now?</p><p>Chisato pursed her lips, before finally coming up with a solution.</p><p>“Let's switch positions,” she proposed. “We can fulfill each other's obligations... granted, we will have to act like each other to avoid suspicion from them.”</p><p>“Hm... there's no other way than that,” Kanon muttered. Acting like Chisato, though? That could be difficult for her...</p><p>“Then it's settled,” Chisato claimed. “You'll head over to my agency building, I'll head to Tsurumaki Residence for you.'”</p><p>“A—alright!” Kanon nodded.</p><p>“...gosh, everything about this feels wrong,” Chisato commented, sighing. “Oh, well. Fingers crossed everything goes smoothly.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It's barely ten minutes since she filled the role of Shirasagi Chisato, and Kanon's already failing.</p><p> </p><p>Chisato did send her the address of her agency building, but it seems that she expected too much from Kanon. Her lack of navigation has lead her nowhere, even with the assistance of the map on Chisato's phone.</p><p>“Fueee— where is the building...?”</p><p>She was starting to feel really frustrated.. but at the same time, hearing Chisato's voice saying 'fuee' was kind of a treat.</p><p>“Huh... Chisato-chan?”</p><p>Kanon spun around to find a familiar face... the fluffy pink girl herself.</p><p>“Aya-chan!”</p><p>Kanon <em>almost</em> ran and glomped Aya, but she remembered that Chisato's not the type to do that. Nevertheless, Aya did catch the gratefulness in Kanon's voice.</p><p>“Ch—Chisato-chan? What's wrong?” she asked, tilting her head.</p><p>“Oh, n—nothing!” Kanon shook her head. “Are you heading to the agency too?”</p><p>Although Aya still felt nagged about the other's attitude, she nodded. “Yeah, on my way there now. Let's go together, Chisato-chan!”</p><p>“Alright,” Kanon gave a small smile. How fortunate for her to run into someone from Pastel*Pallettes.</p><p>The two made their way into the agency building. Kanon had to resort to short replies to Aya's talking along the way as to not break her character.</p><p>Upon their arrival, they're greeted with the rest— Hina, Eve, and Maya. Hina in particular seems to be busy reading an occult magazine, a habit she carried after the Mole Person incident.</p><p>“So... we're waiting to be called?” asked Aya.</p><p>“Yes indeed!” Eve chirped. “They say they're preparing the studio first.”</p><p>“Urk... I hope I can get my lines right.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wait a second. 'Lines'?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Of course there will be lines! They're going on a video recording session, after all. Problem is, Kanon doesn't know Chisato's— and in turn, her own —lines! She bit her lip, immediately feeling queasy.</p><p>This time, Maya noticed the character break. “Chisato-san...? You look nervous.”</p><p>“I—I do?” Kanon tries her hardest to act cool again. “Well... um, it's probably Aya-chan's nervousness rubbing onto me.”</p><p>“Eeeeeeh?! Chisato-chan, you're making me even more nervous!” Aya protested, while the other two laughed.</p><p>Kanon chuckled too. This seems to bring her back to the groove. “By the way, I need to make a few texts,” she said. “Be right back.”</p><p>Taking a few steps away from the rest, Kanon pulled up Chisato's phone and started texting her.</p><p> </p><p><strong>[You]</strong>: Chisato-chaaaaaaaan!!!!!</p><p><strong>[You]</strong>: You haven't told me my lines yet :;(∩´﹏`∩);:</p><p> </p><p>“Boop~”</p><p>“Gyaaaaaah—!”</p><p> </p><p>A single tap on Kanon's shoulder is enough to make her recoil a few feet away. She turned to see Hina— apparently she's the one who did it.</p><p>“Hina-chan... you scared me,” Kanon panted, grasping her chest.</p><p>Hina, however, frowned. Her face looks scrunched, eyeing Kanon with a quizzical look.</p><p>“...wow, you're a lot more jumpy than usual,” she deduced.</p><p>“Ah... really?” Kanon blinked. She begged for dear life that her acting was convincing enough.</p><p>“Yeah...” Hina gave Kanon an apprasing stare... but then she laughed.</p><p>“Oh, whatever~ Come on, we're about to start!”</p><p>Kanon breathed a sigh of relief, before following Hina to where the recording session takes place.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>[Kanon]</strong>: Sorry... it slipped my mind.</p><p><strong>[Kanon]</strong>: Don't worry, it's not hard at all.</p><p><strong>[Kanon]</strong>: After Aya speaks her lines the first time, say this. </p><p><strong>[Kanon]</strong>: "We'll be waiting for your presence there, at the end of this month!"</p><p><strong>[Kanon]</strong>: That's it!</p><p><strong>[Kanon]</strong>: Also, don't forget to correct Aya if she slips up her lines.</p><p><strong>[Kanon]</strong>: You can do it, Kanon!</p><p> </p><p>Reading the last message gave Kanon the energy she needed. She ran that line over and over in her head. <em>'We'll be waiting for your presence there, at the end of this month!'</em></p><p>The studio staffs has just finished with her make-up. Hina was still busy digging through her magazine, Maya is having her hair fiddled with Eve, and Aya is reciting her own lines to a wall. </p><p>So this is what Chisato deals with on a daily basis...</p><p>“Alright, girls!” called the video director, “time for our recording.”</p><p>All of them headed into the set— a bright white background. Kanon looked around in amazement... she's never seen something like this up close.</p><p>“You can be candid for this, but make sure you stick to the general script,” said the director. “Alright... ready!”</p><p>Kanon gulped. She can't mess this up... right now, she needs to <em>truly</em> become Shirasagi Chisato.</p><p>“Take one! Lights, camera rolling... action!”</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone, hello there!” Aya opened the speech, smiling widely for the camera. “We are...”</p><p>“<strong>Pastel*Pallettes!</strong>” cheered everyone, Kanon included. It felt strange, seeing as she's not a member of this band. Nothing she can do about it, though.</p><p>“Today, we're going to announce something special for all of you—” Aya winks for dramatic effect, “the second fan Pastel*Pallettes meet-up!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wait. That doesn't sound right.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You mean, 'the second Pastel*Pallettes fan meet-up'?” Kanon suggested at once.</p><p>Aya squirmed. “Ah— you're right, Chisato-chan...” </p><p>“Ahahaha— Aya-chan messed up the wordings again!” Hina laughed, as usual.</p><p>“Uuu, Hina-chan...”</p><p>This is where Chisato's supposed to speak up... Kanon could feel her friend's confidence taking over. <em>She can do it!</em></p><p> </p><p>“We'll be waiting for your presence there, at the end of this mouth!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dead silence.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“...Chisato-san, it's 'this month'...” Maya muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Kanon immediately lost her cool.</p><p>“Eh?! Fuee— I mean, I'm s—sorry!” she wailed, much to the shock of everyone else. Kanon realized that she's breaking her character even further... which sends her into more panic.</p><p> </p><p>“Cut, cut!” the director intervened. “Shirasagi-san, you okay?”</p><p>“U—uh, yeah,” Kanon nodded timidly, trying to regain composure. “I, um... I rarely got my lines wrong, so I was a little shocked.”</p><p>That was definitely a half-baked excuse... but everyone seems to buy it. Kanon heaved yet another sigh of relief. </p><p>“Alright. Shirasagi-san, try to not repeat the same mistake,” said the director.</p><p>“Eh— what about me?” Aya asked.</p><p>“If it happens to you, then it can't be helped~” teased Hina. Everyone laughed, except for Aya. The tension overall seems to be cooling down.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Finally, the recording session was finished. Kanon did manage to say her line, even correcting Aya's mistakes a few times. It was a good feeling, to say the least.</p><p>Alright... now she needs to discuss this problem with the real Chisato. Speaking of, she wondered how she's doing with the rest of Harohapi...</p><p> </p><p>“Chisato-chan?”</p><p> </p><p>Kanon turned to see Hina, back in her casual outfit. She looked a bit serious— too much so, for being Hina.</p><p>“Yes?” Kanon asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Need to talk to you. In private.”</p><p>“Eh... okay?”</p><p>Kanon followed Hina out from the studio and into a small, empty corridor.</p><p>“What do you want to talk about, Hina-chan?” Kanon asked again, still puzzled about this sudden request.</p><p>Hina turned, and although Kanon haven't seen her often... she's never seen her this serious before. </p><p>Then, she spoke.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You're not actually Chisato-chan, aren't you?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Body Switch Crisis, Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kanon finds herself waking up... as Chisato, and vice-versa. With their bodies swapped, how would they deal with their business?</p><p>The second part covers Chisato's side of the story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chisato could vividly recall what happened to her this morning. </p><p>It all started when she got up from her bed, half-awake after a very deep sleep. Everything was blurry in her eyes, so she decided to wash her face. </p><p>There was something wrong with her room, however... and she couldn't point out what. Regardless, she managed to get into her bathroom. Without much thought, Chisato turned on the faucet and let the stream of water loose. She glanced briefly at the mirror, and while her sight was still fuzzy... she didn't remember dyeing her hair to blue.</p><p>Chisato lets the stream rinse her hands, then washed her face with it. Her view is a lot clearer now, so once she looked to the mirror again...</p><p> </p><p>“...what?!”</p><p> </p><p>The person staring back at her wasn't herself. It was her close friend, Kanon.</p><p>She glanced around as everything began to settle in. This bathroom wasn't hers— she recognized it during her visits and sleepovers in Kanon's house. </p><p>“What in the world...?!”</p><p>The voice that came out from her mouth wasn't hers either— it was Kanon's. She's essentially living inside her body...!</p><p>“...this is a dream, this is a dream.”</p><p>Refusing to believe what she had just witnessed, she stormed out from the bathroom. As it turns out, this was Kanon's bedroom, not hers.</p><p>She pinched herself as hard as she could. It hurted.</p><p>“What's going on...?!”</p><p>Chisato ran her fingers on her hair, mouthing some foul curses as she paced back and forth, desperately trying to figure out what's happening to her.</p><p>“Wait, wait...” she stopped. “If I'm in Kanon's body... then where's the real Kanon?”</p><p>She gave the bedroom a sweeping look for clues. There seems to be no trace of another person being left there... so for the whole night, she must've been alone. Which means...</p><p>“...Kanon's in my house. In my body,” she muttered in realization, before she strolled around again, trying to find something.</p><p>There it is, on top of the bed!</p><p>Chisato took Kanon's phone and quickly sent a message to her own phone. Thankfully, she quickly got a response back.</p><p>“So it is true...” Chisato mumbled, not at all happy that she was right. Out of all the things that might happen to them, this is the most ridiculous.</p><p>Deciding to take matters seriously, Chisato told Kanon to hang tight, before getting ready for the day.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Kano-chan-senpai!”</p><p> </p><p>The call jolted Chisato out of her reminiscence. For now, she needs to play her character— something that should be easy for her, since she's an actress.</p><p>“Oh, Hagumi-chan!” </p><p>Hagumi ran to Chisato's side, carrying with her a large plastic bag.</p><p>“Wow, Kano-chan-senpai! You didn't get lost at all on your way here!” cheered Hagumi.</p><p>“Oh, do I...?” Chisato cackled. Her friend is terrible with directions, after all. “Well, I guess I was just lucky. Anyway, those are...”</p><p>Chisato's eyes landed upon the plastic bag. It looked stuffed with a lot of things wrapped inside aluminum foils.</p><p>Noticing the glances thrown, Hagumi began to explain. “Oh, these are croquettes from Dad! He told me to bring some for the meeting!”</p><p>“I see...” Chisato gave a curt nod, before turning back to where they were heading. “Look, we're here already!”</p><p>The two made their way into the Tsurumaki Residence. Hagumi lead Chisato up the flight of stairs, and into the hall where Harohapi usually gather.</p><p>“Oh! Kaoru-kun! You're early!” Hagumi called. The tall, purple-haired figure stood musingly against the window before turning towards the two.</p><p>Chisato gulped. If there's one person that could make her lose her cool, it's Kaoru. Let's hope it won't come to that...</p><p>“Ah... my little kittens. Well, as they say... the early bird catches the bookworm.”</p><p>...there's a big chance she's going to lose her cool.</p><p>Chisato cleared her throat. “Um, Kaoru...<em> -san</em>, where are the others?”</p><p>“Oh... Misaki is helping out Kokoro,” said Kaoru. “It seems that our wonderful kitten is planning to do something.”</p><p>“Whoa! I wonder what it is?!” Hagumi exclaimed. </p><p>They didn't have to wait too long to find out, for Kokoro jumped into the room soon after. Following her was Misaki, carrying with her a stack of boxes.</p><p>“<strong>Everyoneeeee!</strong>” Kokoro chanted. “We're here to discuss about our next Live! Now, I have an idea on what it's going to be about!”</p><p>“Oh, Kanon-san,” Misaki called, putting the boxes down and slipping into the room as Kokoro continued her speech. </p><p>“Misaki-chan,” Chisato gave an ear-to-ear smile. “What are on those boxes?”</p><p>Misaki sighed and shrugged. “God knows. And Kokoro. And the suits...”</p><p>“Last week I just saw a bunch of mermaid dancing!” Kokoro explained. “They were really pretty, I can't help but smile when looking at them!”</p><p>“Ooh! The mermaid dances!” Hagumi grinned. “I've seen them a few times when I was little! They're great!”</p><p>“Aren't they?” Kokoro agreed, nodding. “That's why I thought to myself, why don't we do the same for our next Live?”</p><p>“W—wait... we're doing a Live... underwater?!” Misaki yelled. </p><p><em>What she said,</em> thought Chisato. No matter how she sliced it, none of that seems plausible. Yet Kokoro seems so optimistic... is this what Kanon had to deal with every day?</p><p>“Exactly!” Kokoro replied matter-of-factly, as if she was offering a reasonable idea. “We're going to become mermaids!”</p><p>She strolled over to unpack the boxes Misaki brought earlier. Inside, there are a bunch of mermaid costumes along with various props used for mermaid shows.</p><p>“Ah... so we're serenading our kittens while basked in the currents of water? How fleeting,” Kaoru commented.</p><p>“J—just a second!” Misaki interrupted. “How would you even expect us to play our instruments underwater?!”</p><p>“We'll figure that out!” Kokoro replied easily.</p><p>“Gosh, like that's not a big deal at all...” </p><p>“If I may speak up,” Chisato stepped forward, “I do think that's a bad idea.”</p><p>“Hmm? How so?” Kokoro tilted her head. </p><p>“Well... sound doesn't travel underwater, don't they? Even if we try, we can't play our instruments while swimming at the same time.” </p><p>“Huh... I never tried that!” Hagumi gasped.</p><p>“You better not, Hagumi-chan,” Chisato smiled meaningfully. “Anyway... it seems implausible, unless there's at least some air around them.”</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, everyone else stared at Chisato in dead silence. Even Chisato herself was somewhat weirded out with the amount of assertion exuding from her voice— or to be exact, Kanon's voice.</p><p>“Kanon-san...?!” Misaki muttered, a combination of awe and shock written all over her face.</p><p>Chisato blinked. “U—um, did I say anything wrong...?”</p><p>Kokoro, however, jumped up soon after. “That's it, Kanon! We'll build an air bubble around us! Good thinking!”</p><p>“Uhm— o... kay?” Chisato scratched her cheek, completely bewildered by the situation. At least... the situation has improved from 'impossible' to 'improbable'. </p><p>“Air bubble? How can we build one?” Hagumi perked up.</p><p>“We'll figure it out!” Kokoro chirped again.</p><p>“That's your answer for everything, huh...” Misaki laughed bitterly. “Oh, well. At least I don't have to swim in Michelle... thanks for the save, Kanon-san.”</p><p>“You're welcome, I suppose...?” Chisato replied uncertainly. She still wasn't sure how her complains turned into this idea...</p><p>“It is a brilliant idea,” Kaoru chimed in, “one worthy of a praise sung by the heavens.”</p><p>Resisting the urge to jam her fist onto something, Chisato nodded. “Sure, Kaoru-san.”</p><p>“Alright! It's settled! We're building an underwater air bubble for our next Live!” Kokoro cheered, jumping up to her chair and standing tall.</p><p>“Here we go again...” Misaki huffed.</p><p>“We can do it, Misaki-chan!” Chisato patted the other's shoulder and smiled in a tone that she hoped not too dissimilar from Kanon's.</p><p>It seems to work, as Misaki smiled back.</p><p> </p><p>“By the way, Kanon,” Kokoro jumped down from her chair, “you seem to be a lot more confident than usual! Anything happened to you recently?”</p><p>“Eh...? N—no...?” Chisato replied, furrowing her brows. Did Kokoro just see through her ruse...?</p><p>“Oh, well! More confidence is never a bad thing!” Kokoro shrugged it off, much to Chisato's relief. “We'll need all of that for our performance!”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah... can we start talking about our other preparations?” said Misaki. “You know, like our set-list and whatnot.”</p><p>“That's right!” Kokoro nodded. “Gather up, everyone!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They spent about a few hours discussing about their upcoming underwater performance.</p><p>Well... Misaki and Chisato were the ones mainly discussing, while the rest just came up with random ideas or simply chimed in their agreements.</p><p>While she still wondered what actually happened to Kanon, Misaki was somewhat grateful with this assertive version of her. Chisato, as Kanon, was a lot more capable at controlling the rest of her bandmates— especially Kaoru, as she noticed a bunch of daggers staring at her every time she glanced at Chisato.</p><p>They eventually finish up with a satisfactory plan. Chisato made sure to write down everything that came up on her notes application so that the real Kanon won't miss a thing.</p><p>While typing up their rehearsal schedules, Chisato recieved a message.</p><p> </p><p><strong>[Chisato-chan]</strong>: Chisato-channn</p><p><strong>[Chisato-chan]</strong>: Let's meet up at the hill overlooking the river</p><p><strong>[Chisato-chan]</strong>: I think I figured out what happened</p><p> </p><p>“Oh...?”</p><p>She figured it out? In that case... she shouldn't waste any more time.</p><p> </p><p><strong>[You]</strong>: Alright.</p><p><strong>[You]</strong>: I'll be on my way. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Body Switch Crisis, Part Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With their obligations out of the way, Kanon finds out what exactly happened to them. But would she be able to tell Chisato about it?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun began to set as Chisato, residing within Kanon's body, walked away from the Tsurumaki Residence. </p>
<p>What a day this has been. She had all of her plans arranged, but this whole body switching ordeal had completely ruined it. Just now, she had to switch places with the real Kanon inside her own body to fulfill her obligations... and it felt weird. While being in Kanon's body has its own merits, she certainly would like to go back to her own as soon as possible.</p>
<p>Hence, she tried to quicken the pace as she approached the spot designated by Kanon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a while, she finally arrived at the riverbed. She could already see the figure of herself from afar, standing musingly to wait for her.</p>
<p>“Kanon, I'm here,” Chisato called, approaching her with a smile. </p>
<p>Kanon smiled back, but Chisato noticed something wrong with the way her friend is acting. Is she... <em>fidgeting? </em></p>
<p>“You... figured it out?” asked Chisato, getting straight to the topic. The faster they can return, the better.</p>
<p>“U—um, well...” Kanon darted her glances to anywhere but Chisato's— or more accurately, her own —eyes. “T—the... the thing about that is...”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>Kanon gulped. “I—I think... I think all of this is my fault!”</p>
<p>Chisato raised her eyebrows. She heard that correctly, didn't she?</p>
<p>“What...? Kanon, what do you mean by that?”</p>
<p>“I mean... it's, um... fuee, it's so hard to explain...!”</p>
<p>...Chisato would rather not hear that noise with her voice for the rest of her life, but now's not the time to be thinking about that. </p>
<p>She moved closer towards Kanon, before firmly grasping her hands and staring directly into her eyes.</p>
<p>“Calm down, Kanon. I doubt I will blame you for what happened to us, and I swear on my life I won't get angry about it.”</p>
<p>Kanon was stunned for a moment, as she watched Chisato curl a kind smile. Despite the fact that she's seeing her own face, Kanon could still feel that reassuring warmth that Chisato carries in spades.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Kanon began her explanation.</p>
<p>“So... Hina-chan was the one who told me about it. She knew that I wasn't you.”</p>
<p>“Of course she does,” Chisato laughed bitterly. “What did Hina-chan tell you?”</p>
<p>“W—well...”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>A heavy tension fills the corner where Kanon and Hina stood. Hina gunned a very serious look towards Kanon... and frankly, Kanon felt that it's pointless to lie.</p>
<p>“N—no... no, I'm not Chisato-chan...”</p>
<p>There was an air of dejection ensuing from Kanon's voice. It looks like she failed to fill the role of Shirasagi Chisato...</p>
<p>However, Hina didn't look surprised at all at this revelation.</p>
<p>“Sweet, I was right!”</p>
<p>On the contrary, she looked like she knew all along. She grinned and thrusted her fist into the air, as if she just won a lottery.</p>
<p>“Uhm... you knew all along?” asked Kanon, completely befuddled by the lack of shock. “How did you know?”</p>
<p>“Well, it was preeeeetty obvious, wasn't it? You're definitely not acting like Chisato-chan at all!” Hina beamed, while Kanon squirmed. “Are you... Kanon-chan, by any means?”</p>
<p>Kanon nodded uncertainly. How did she guess that one...?</p>
<p>Hina looked even more ecstatic than before. “Wooo! That's hella boppin'!”</p>
<p>“You... um, haven't answered my question yet...?”</p>
<p>“Ah, right!” Hina snapped her fingers, before pulling out the occult magazine she was reading before. She started sifting through the pages, before landing into the one she's looking for.</p>
<p>“Here! Read that page!” said Hina, handing over the magazine towards Kanon. She read it carefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>The Body Switch Crisis.</strong> </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Not all mystical mysteries have to be scary. Some of them, in fact, can be rather lovely. One such mystery is The Body Switch Crisis. This term was coined by an anonymous person (who we'll be referring to as X), extracted from the journal they wrote.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>X wrote that they had experienced this strange event the day after they chatting with someone they loved (who we'll be referring to as X), but unable to declare that love. When it happened, X and Y exchanged bodies and voice.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>The two tried to figure out what exactly happened and how would they revert back to their original bodies, but they were unable to until the end of the day. Desperate and fearful for what's going to happen next, X decided on a whim to confess their love. Surprisingly, Y also confessed the same thing, telling X that she also has repressed feelings for them. Miraculously, when the two make up, they return to their original bodies.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>As X wrote their experiences in their journal, they found old documents referring to the same kind of incidents happening in the past, and began noticing a pattern. They deducted that this crisis happens every 20 years to a random pair of individuals who loved each other, but never confessed their love. The only way to change back is by confessing said love.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>What happens if they don't confess? Well, X discovered an account from someone we'll call Z. They had two friends experiencing this crisis, but never got to confess until the end of the day. When the day shifts, Z believes that they still return to their old bodies, but something changes. Z feels that the two of them no longer had that love, and even drifted apart from each other. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Hence, X deducted that if either one of them refuses to confess their love during the crisis, they will still return to their bodies when the day ends, but they will forget about their love for each other. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>...</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait... wait, hold on,” Chisato raised her hand. It all feels way too surreal for her... but she's on someone else body, so who is she to judge?</p>
<p>Kanon stopped her recollection, reverting back to her fidgeting. She already knew what's coming next.</p>
<p>“So... let me get this straight,” Chisato continued, “we're in this situation... because we love each other but we're too scared to admit it?”</p>
<p>Kanon nodded nervously. “Th—that's why... it's my fault for being unable to tell you... how I feel...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chisato fell silent for a moment. It's true, she does treasure that kind of feeling for Kanon within her heart. It's just... she always felt that Kanon is too good for her, and she was worried that a romantic relationship would put a damper on her career.</p>
<p>Now... now she's presented with a choice. Would she choose to truly declare her love, or to not love at all?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chisato took a deep breath, before realizing her answer.</p>
<p>“...wouldn't it be my fault as well, because I hid my feelings from you too?”</p>
<p>“Eh...?” Kanon blinked. “That's, that's true...”</p>
<p>Chisato smiled, moving her hand to cup Kanon's cheek. “I'm sorry for that. I will make it right this time around.”</p>
<p>Kanon's face turned pink. “Chi—Chisato-chan...?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Kanon. I love you. I really, really, <em>really</em> love you.”</p>
<p>It feels like all the weight in her chest has been lifted— well, most of them, anyway. She still needed an answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kanon gagged from hearing those words. It took her entire willpower to not pass out and respond.</p>
<p>“I—I—I love you too, Chisato-chan! I love you so much, f—from the day we first met until now! I c—can't imagine what it'll be like without y— mm?!'”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chisato didn't need to hear any more. She landed her lips against the others', pulling her close to a tight embrace. This is all that matters to her... and maybe to Kanon as well. She closed her eyes, relishing the sweet taste of their kiss.</p>
<p>When she opened her eyes and stepped back...</p>
<p>“Ch—Chisato-chan! We... we're back to our bodies!”</p>
<p>...she's greeted with the most radiant smile she's ever seen.</p>
<p>“Looks like we are,” Chisato beamed, grasping the other's hand. “I can finally admire your beautiful face again.”</p>
<p>Kanon blushed, but gave a hearty chuckle. “Yeah... and I can enjoy staring at those pretty eyes again...!”</p>
<p>“Can I taste that sweet lips of yours again, then?” Chisato leaned closer. </p>
<p>Kanon didn't object. The two kissed under the orange shade of the sunset, as if the world is theirs and theirs alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Zappin'! My plan worked~!” Hina exclaimed, peeking from behind one of the houses nearby. </p>
<p>“H—Hina-chan, not too loud...!” whispered Aya, tugging Hina back to their hiding spot. “What if they hear us...?”</p>
<p>“Nah, of course they won't! Look, they're soooo in love with each other that they won't notice anything!” Hina pointed at the two. “I picked the perfect setting and time for it, too!”</p>
<p>“You really thought this through, didn't you...?” Aya scratched her cheek. “Still, to think a body switching thing like that exists...”</p>
<p>“Hmm, what if we're the one that got our bodies swapped?” Hina suddenly asked, turning to Aya.</p>
<p>“E—eh?!” Aya gasped, her cheeks turning red in an instant. “What did you mean by that?!”</p>
<p>Completely disregarding her question, Hina laughed. “Well... I doubt it will ever happen, because if I love you, I'd tell you right away!”</p>
<p>“Uuu— what's that supposed to mean...?!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaaaaand that's it! Sorry for the exposition dump, I hated that too. <br/>Will probably not do another multi-part in a while, this one took the wind off my sails. :D</p>
<p>Also, I can't help but put a little AyaHina at the end, lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Promise of Our Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>from Kanon's perspective.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Good morning, Chisato-chan... sorry I haven't visited in a while. I've been really busy with work lately— ah, but I swear I'm not overworking!</p>
<p>Here, as compensation, I'll give you some flowers! They're camelia. We used to gaze at them during our picnics, remember? I still do... those were simpler times, weren't they?</p>
<p>Oh, it's not like I'm not happy with what I have right now! We're still occasionally doing gigs at HHW to make people smile, and I've been enjoying my time as a marine biologist! It's been a lot of fun, getting up close with those interesting sea creatures. </p>
<p>So if you're asking me if I'm happy right now... then yeah, I am happy, Chisato-chan!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...oh, right! You must've been wondering about the others. They're all doing well too, actually! Pastel*Pallettes may have gone on a hiatus, but all of them got individual gigs for themselves. Eve-chan even got her dream role as a female samurai on a colossal movie! She might come next time to tell you all about it... ehehe, she's really pumped up, from what I've seen. </p>
<p>Oh, and Aya-chan released solo! I remember you motivating her to go for it about a year ago, and now she finally got it!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...gosh. It really has been a year since...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chisato-chan... do you remember what you told me before your flight to England last year?</p>
<p>I still remember it vividly... I was very worried about you leaving, but you said that you were going to be fine. After all, you said that you're only filming there for two or three years, and I can contact you at any time. Little did we know...</p>
<p>...anyway, you told me to be strong at all times, even without you around. You believed in my strength, said that you could count on me being able to stand for myself. Since then... I've been trying to do that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But... </p>
<p>I don't know... if I'm strong or not...</p>
<p>If I really am strong... why are there tears falling from my eyes...?</p>
<p>Why do I feel weak without you by my side...?</p>
<p>Why can't I let go of you...?</p>
<p>Why...?</p>
<p>I can't even stand for myself... how can you call that 'strong'...?!</p>
<p>Tell me... tell me, Chisato-chan...</p>
<p>Am I as strong... as you hoped...?</p>
<p>I need... to know...!</p>
<p>
  <strong>Please!! Tell me!!</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Please...!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Please... I need you...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Please...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...uuh, and I promised myself not to cry today...</p>
<p>Ahahaha, sorry for disappointing you, Chisato-chan...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chisato-chan...</p>
<p>...remember the promise we made on that day? We promised that when we meet again, we've already reached our dreams. </p>
<p>Well, I'm still far from reaching mine... my dream to make the world smile is still out of my reach, but before we meet again... I swear I'm going to achieve it. I may still be lacking in strength, but I'm going to push for my dreams... so you can count on me, Chisato-chan...!</p>
<p>...ah, the sun is getting bright!</p>
<p>Chisato-chan... I'll leave for now, okay? I'm going to work hard for my dream... so you can rest easy.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. My Order to You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><strong> About: </strong> Mafia + Bodyguard AU.<br/>As the heir of the Shirasagi family, Chisato is tasked with an objective... and things take a turn for the worse.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong> Warning: </strong> Some light violence, guns, and a bit of blood.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Chisato...!”</p><p>A loud thump can be heard from an unseen corner of the dark hotel, where a deal between the Shirasagi family and a group of arms dealer supposed to take place. And yet, Chisato, heiress to the family and the instigator of this deal, couldn't help herself to play around with her bodyguard before the meeting goes underway.</p><p>“Can't I just kiss you? Once?” teased Chisato, her hands tightly grasping her bodyguard's forearm and pinning them against the wall. While Kanon might put up a tough face whenever she's with her in public, Chisato knew that Kanon's a nervous wreck behind that show— and she's a master of bringing those true characteristics up.</p><p>“C—can't it wait...? After the meeting...?”</p><p>Kanon refused to go down without a fight, trying— and failing —to maintain the stern act. </p><p>“I want it now,” Chisato replied, the smug sneer etched upon her lips. “And I know <em>you</em> want it too, Kanon.”</p><p>Kanon gulped. Chisato could read her like an open book— as much as she denies it, Kanon wouldn't want to miss any form of affection from Chisato. She loves her, beyond the boundaries of a worker and employer... and she was fortunate enough that Chisato loves her back, perhaps even more with this display of affection.</p><p>“So?” Chisato kept the pressure up, tilting her head as she asked. “Just once, for good luck?”</p><p>Kanon heaved a sigh. “J, just once...”</p><p>That's all Chisato needed to hear. She swooped in as quick as an eagle, her lips in contact with Kanon's. </p><p>This is amazing. Her lips taste as sweet as sugar, as addicting as alcohol. It took her a lot of effort to withdraw... but she can get more after the deal is done.</p><p>“See, that wasn't so hard,” said Chisato, removing her grip from Kanon's arms as she smiled.</p><p>Although her lips creased a smile, Kanon's eyes drooped to the floor. “W—we really shouldn't have done that... we're in the middle of a job...”</p><p>“A job that <em>I</em> made both of us do,” Chisato corrected. </p><p>Kanon's gaze remained unfocused, not wanting to meet Chisato's eyes. “S—still... if someone saw us... it'll lower your integrity... a—and the integrity of the Shirasagi family...”</p><p>A very exasperated sigh came from Chisato's mouth. She's worrying about that?</p><p>“If they dare to judge my family's integrity from this, then I'll make sure they know that they can't mess with us— me, to be exact.”</p><p>There was that firmness exuding from Chisato's words, a far cry from the clinginess she expressed before. This, for Kanon, is the Chisato Shirasagi that's the heir and <em>caporegime</em> of a famed mafia family, the ruthless woman that will soon head the family. While others might be intimidated— or even scared —by her tone, Kanon couldn't help but feel reassured.</p><p>Chisato noticed this by spotting the smile on her face. “You don't have to worry about us, okay? Just focus on keeping me safe, and I'll keep you safe too, dear.”</p><p>Smiling sheepishly, Kanon finally met the other's eyes. “I'll... try not to.”</p><p>“You have to,” Chisato corrected again, giving her a somewhat malicious smile. “That's my order to you, as the bodyguard of Chisato Shirasagi. <em>Capisce?</em>”</p><p>Kanon gave a nod.</p><p>“Good. Now, we have a business to attend.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Flanked by Kanon and a few of her men, Chisato made her way towards the designated hotel room. Kanon was the first to enter when they arrived, where three men had been expecting them.</p><p>“So,” Chisato wasted no time to begin, “have you prepared the weapons cache?”</p><p>“What is this?” shouted one of the arms dealers, “the Don should be the one meeting us here!”</p><p>“The Don is busy,” Chisato replied, wearing the sweetest smile she could muster. “I'm here to replace him, as her daughter and the capo of this district. If you have any problem with that, then our business ends here.”</p><p>There's something with the way Chisato spoke that sent chills down everyone's spine. Her intonation was elegant and beautiful, yet venomous and menacing at the same time. Kanon couldn't help but think about their contrast— while she puts up a tough act to hide her sweetness, Chisato puts it on the forefront, concealing the strong malice beneath it... and Kanon admires that.</p><p>“...I assume you don't?” Chisato's voice broke the silence, fully in command of the situation. “In that case, let me repeat what I asked. Have you prepared the weapons cache?”</p><p>“Y—yes, <em>signora</em>...” replied the man from before, still tense from Chisato's silent outburst.</p><p>“Good. If I may see it?”</p><p>The man, seemingly the lead of the dealers, ordered the other two. They immediately moved to the back of the room, returning with two black cases in hand. </p><p>“Ahem! This is just some of the package,” said the lead dealer, trying to sweeten his voice a little. “As you can see, we only provide the best of the best.”</p><p>“Very good. Let's take a look inside, then?” Chisato asked, moving closer towards the case. Then—</p><p> </p><p>“Chisato, watch out!”</p><p> </p><p>It was all a blur. Chisato could see flashes, followed with repeated, ear-spitting bangs. By the time she regained her senses, she found herself lying on the floor, Kanon on top of her. Chisato's men stormed out through the room door, scrambling to battle against their assailants. </p><p>Kanon moved aside and drew her handgun, pulling Chisato's arm and urging her to get up. “Come on!” she yelled, amidst a series of loud bangs, “I'm getting you out of here!”</p><p>Chisato stood up right behind Kanon, as the two made their way out from the room. </p><p>“Must be a rival family trying to hijack the deal...” Chisato muttered as they went. “How could I've been so careless?!”</p><p>“We can worry about that later!” Kanon shouted back as three armed assailants raised their guns towards the two. She quickly shoved Chisato behind cover, then took down all of them while they were reloading.</p><p>The two continued to move as gunshots can heard all over the hotel. Kanon was leading Chisato to the back alley exit, where they will take the escape ride out from there. Their path was clear for the most part, barring a few firefights on the way.</p><p>Finally, they reached the back door. Kanon kicked the door open, then stepped aside to make way for Chisato. “Go!” she urged, “I'll cover you from the back!”</p><p>Nodding, Chisato sprinted out from the hotel and into the car parked right outside, with Kanon following from the back.</p><p> </p><p>Then, she saw it. A tall, female figure standing amidst the shadows of the building. Her gun was raised, pointing straight at Chisato. She closed her eyes, there was a muzzle flash, and—</p><p> </p><p>She fell. She felt a push, then tumbled to the ground. It's strange... bullets should've pierced her, not push her to the ground. After that, she heard a thud, followed with more gunshots. </p><p>Chisato slowly opened her eyes... and the figure was gone.</p><p>But not only that... Kanon was lying on the floor. Now she knows why she felt a push from earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong>KANON!</strong>”</p><p> </p><p>Horrified, Chisato quickly ran towards her bodyguard, cradling her on her lap. </p><p>Fresh red stains covered Kanon's shirt where the bullet pierced through. Her gaze was unfocused, her breathing unsteady.</p><p>“Chi... sato...” she croaked.</p><p>“Kanon... you fool, you shouldn't have done that!” Chisato wailed, trembling against her will. No, not like this... she didn't want it to go like this. </p><p>Surprisingly, Kanon managed to smile. She slowly reached for Chisato's cheek, gently carressing it. “It's... fine, Chisato... my job is... to protect you...”</p><p>“S—stop!” cried Chisato, as tears began to flood her eyes. She couldn't bear hearing Kanon's weak voice. “You're <strong>NOT</strong> going to die! I... I won't let you...!”</p><p>“It's... alright...” whispered Kanon, her voice growing more and more coarse. “Promise me... you'll be... a great Don...”</p><p>“Kanon...! Please, don't...!”</p><p>“Chisato... I... love you...”</p><p> </p><p>As her last breaths left her body, Kanon's hand fell to the ground, lifeless. Her head was rolled to the side, as her eyes fell shut for the last time.</p><p> </p><p>“Kanon...? Kanon...!”</p><p> </p><p>Chisato shook her body, hoping for some miracle to come, hoping that her loved one will open her eyes again, hoping that she'll smile at her and told her everything is alright.</p><p>But reality struck her hard. Kanon isn't coming back. And she never will be.</p><p> </p><p>“Why...! Why, you idiot...?!”</p><p>Burying her face to Kanon's limp body, Chisato howled in agony. Nothing mattered anymore— not her family, not the rivals, not her position. </p><p> </p><p>Because she has just lost her love, and nothing could change that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay I swear nobody dies in the next one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><strong> About: </strong> short drabble fluff thing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ChisaKanon just got fifth place on the Bandori ship rankings, so here's a little drabble to celebrate!</p><p>This ship means so much to me and I love them together. You should too. 💛💙</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chisato wouldn't have it any other way.</p><p>The gentle breeze caressing her skin, the mild sunlight rays shaded by the cherry blossoms, the soft ambience of the wind softly ringing through her ears... and the soft, comfortable lap of the person she truly loved most.</p><p>Oh, and how about those fingers, combing through her hair in a delicate fashion? And the hand she grasped, firm and impeccable despite all the drumming that hand has done. Those beautiful purple eyes too, glinting like a pair of refined amethysts. If that's not enough, there's her fluffy blue hair, emanating a flowery scent that Chisato's beyond addicted towards.</p><p>Chisato wouldn't have it any other way.</p><p> </p><p>“Chisato-chan?”</p><p> </p><p>That voice. That <em>sweet</em> voice, calling her name. It's so intoxicating, Chisato couldn't get enough of it.</p><p>“Hm?” </p><p>Chisato curled a soft smile, staring admiringly at the girl she loved so much. </p><p>“A—ah... nothing, you were just staring at me without saying anything, I got a little confused...”</p><p>Is it legally permitted for someone to be <em>this</em> sweet? Those soft features on her countenance turning slightly pink is the kind of expression Chisato can never get enough of.</p><p>“Well... I was just admiring how beautiful you are,” said Chisato with unbridled sincerely, her arm reaching up to caress her lover's cheek. “Is that wrong, Kanon?”</p><p>Even though she could see Kanon's flustered panic from a mile away, Chisato couldn't help but feel amused when she saw it.</p><p>“E—eh...?! Chisato-chan, you're making me blush...!” Kanon mumbled, her cheeks red as tomatoes.</p><p>“What if I do?” teased Chisato. “You're really cute when you blush.”</p><p>“F—fueee...!”</p><p>Kanon's lips trembled slightly as Chisato lets out a laugh, her hand continued to play around with Kanon's features. She wanted to do this all day— all <em>year</em>, if she could... just lying on Kanon's lap on a peaceful spring afternoon, admiring the beautiful view before her.</p><p>After a moment, Kanon finally steeled her nerves. “B, but, you know... you're also really cute when you smile,” she uttered, smiling serenely herself.</p><p>“Do I?” Chisato laughed again. “Well... then I'll be sure to keep smiling for you, then.”</p><p>“Mhm!” Kanon nodded frimly. “I'll... I'll do everything I can to protect your smile!”</p><p>“Everything...? Kanon, you don't need to do anything for that.”</p><p>Kanon's eyes dilated slightly. “H—huh?”</p><p>“Just being with you, just standing by your side... that's more than enough to make me smile.”</p><p>“A—ah...” Kanon's cheeks turned pink again, but she managed to muster a smile soon after. “Yeah... then, I'll stay by your side forever, Chisato-chan! So that your smile will never disappear...!”</p><p>A warm and fuzzy feeling enveloped her heart as she heard those words. Of all things, Kanon really knew how to make her melt.</p><p>“Fufu... I wouldn't have it any other way,” Chisato replied. “I love you, Kanon.”</p><p>“I love you too, Chisato-chan...!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Real Companion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><strong> About: </strong> Fluff with a rocky start.</p><p>Chisato is having trouble making friends in middle school, and a few of her classmates pointed it out in a less than desirable manner.</p><p>( Set when both Chisato and Kanon were still in middle school. )</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong> Warning: </strong> Depictions of bullying, both verbal and physical. Not too explicit but may be triggering. Also, a few swear words.</p><p>ps. I originally wanted to write a funnie fic about buff Kanon but then I got too depressed so have this instead. :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long and tiring day, school finally came to an end. Chisato heaved a sigh as the bell rang, packing up the books into her bag. Though, she knew this wouldn't be the end of it— she had to catch up with a few assignments, as well as her responsibilities as an actress.</p><p>Speaking of assignments...</p><p>"Ah— yesterday's homework..." she muttered to herself. She missed school yesterday due to contract obligations, so she had no idea if there was any homework or not. Usually, she would ask directly to the teacher, but she forgot to do so today. The teachers must've gone home by now, so the only option is to ask her classmates.</p><p>Chisato looked up and around the classroom. To her disappointment, most of her classmates had already left. The few that remained... simply put, she despised the idea of talking to them.</p><p>The three girls she saw chatted loudly, not noticing Chisato's presence. While she couldn't remember their names— or rather, couldn't be bothered to —she knew that those girls are quite infamous for being a group of undesirable bullies, known for their harsh attitude to those outside their circle. They are quite smart and attain good grades, hence they can get away with that attitude.</p><p>Chisato huffed. There aren't plenty of better options other than asking them. She could try asking someone not from her class... but there's a huge chance that they would have different assignments. Plus, they would certainly be creeped out by her before she could ask anything. She could try ignoring it, but she'd be screwed if there was a homework.</p><p> </p><p>After wrangling her thoughts for a while, she finally came to a decision. Taking a huge breath, she stood up and walked towards the three girls.</p><p>"Um, excuse me—"</p><p>"Oh, Shirasagi wants to talk to us?"</p><p>She barely said a word, and the air around them was already unpleasant. <em>They're</em> all unpleasant— one girl was sitting on her chair and having a bubbly green hair that mismatched her scornful look, another girl was a black-haired girl with glasses and thick goth eyeliners and black-tinted lips, and the last one was their leader, a blond haired girl tied to a short twin ponytail. They all glared at Chisato with unbridled disgust, as if she was drenched in toxic waste.</p><p>Chisato convinced herself that this treatment meant nothing. A trio of bullies won't scare her— she had faced worse in the industry.</p><p>"I just want to ask if there's any homework yesteday," she implored calmly.</p><p>"Oooh, the celebrity is now the needy one!" said the green haired girl in an annoying, nasally voice. </p><p>"Tryin' to be buddy-buddy with us now? I thought you didn't need a friend?" mocked the glasses girl with an equally annoying voice.</p><p>Resisting the urge to throw hands, Chisato continues as calmly as she can. "I'm just asking for something. There's no harm in that."</p><p>"Who are you to talk down on us like that?!" shouted the blond girl. "Just because you're a 'famous sensation', or a 'talented actress', that doesn't mean you can get all high and mighty on us!"</p><p>"I wasn't trying to."</p><p>"Ha! I smell tooootal BS!" chirped the green haired, an ugly grin upon her pate. </p><p>The glasses girl lets out a creepy giggle. "I don't think so~ I think she's just feeling super lonely! After all, Shirasagi has no friends 'round here!"</p><p>I'd rather eat nails than be friends with you, Chisato thought.</p><p>"Well, guess what? We don't have room for you, Shirasagi!" mocked the blond one. "You may the most popular girl on school, but we know people approach you just because you're famous!"</p><p>"So now she's acting like she's on top of a pedestal, when in reality no one wants her around!" hissed the glasses girl.</p><p>The green haired girl got up from her chair, enjoying the mockery. "Hee, hee! Deep down, Shirasagi is vewwy lonewwy~ nobody considers her as a weal fweeend~"</p><p>"...stop."</p><p>"Eh?"</p><p> </p><p>Chisato clenched her fists, any remnants of smile she wore fading away. In its place, she looked stern.</p><p>"You and all of your pathetic mocking. Stop it. All of it," she uttered coldly. "You think that can get to me the same way that can get to others? What a joke."</p><p>"You...!"</p><p>Her eyes darting from one girl to the other, Chisato fired an ice-cold glare. "You're nothing. All of you are nothing. I knew I shouldn't expect a civilized answer from people like you three—"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Splat!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Before she realized it, a hand came flying to her cheek. The blond haired girl had slapped her so hard, it left a red mark where it landed.</p><p>"You <em>BITCH!</em>" she yelled, grabbing Chisato by the hair and forcefully tugging it. "I told you, don't you dare act mighty on us!"</p><p>Not letting up, the girl lifted her left foot and kicked Chisato on the gut. She fell to the floor, knocking back a few tables on her way. While still down, the blond girl kicked her on the ribs a few times, then leaned close to her ear.</p><p>"At least we have <em>real</em> friends, not those fakers that just want to be with the famous girl!" she went on, pulling Chisato's hair again. "You're just a lonely, pathetic girl, Shirasagi! Know your place!"</p><p>"Come on," said the glasses girl, looking a little perturbed by the sudden violence. "She learnt her lesson."</p><p>The blond girl stood straight again. She gave Chisato one final stomp on the head, causing her nose to bleed out. Then, along with the glasses girl, she left the classroom. The green haired girl giggled, spat towards Chisato, before following the other two.</p><p> </p><p>Great. This went as well as Chisato thought. Cursing under her breath, she struggled to her feet. She didn't even get what she wanted, and now she's all mangled and messed up.</p><p>"Why did I even bother...?" she murmured, using the nearby table to support her as she stood up. "I should've just left... All of this was unnecessary..."</p><p>She limped back to her table, trying to grab a few tissues from her bag to wipe the blood off her nose. At least no one else was watching. </p><p>"Chisato-chan?!"</p><p>Well... now someone is. Out of all people, it <em>had</em> to be her.</p><p>"Chisato-chan, what happened to you?!"</p><p>Kanon immediately stormed into the class and arrived in front of Chisato, who tried to look as casual as possible despite the bleeding nose. On one hand, Chisato hated the fact that Kanon had to witness her in this pathetic state. On the other, she was grateful that someone that she can genuinely call a friend came.</p><p> </p><p>...is Kanon someone she can truly call a friend, though?</p><p> </p><p>"Ah... nothing important," she shrugged it off. Someone that's concerned by her well being... that's too good to be true.</p><p>However, Kanon refused this dismissal. "It <em>is</em> important! Why are you bleeding?! Come on, we have to get you to the infirmary!" she urged, much to Chisato's surprise.</p><p>"Uhm... th—that won't be necessary. I'm fine, really..."</p><p>"No, you're definitely not!" Kanon retorted. Chisato had never seen this side of her before. Usually, she'd be so timid... but now, she looked as stern and as serious as Chisato had been a moment prior.</p><p>"Chisato-chan, I know something is wrong..." Kanon went on. "I want to help you, but I need to know what happened first!"</p><p>Chisato heaved a long sigh. There's no getting out from this one.</p><p>"Alright, I'll tell you..."</p><p>But first, she pulled out a tissue pack to clean up her nose.</p><p>"Ah, let me!"</p><p> </p><p>Before Chisato could object, Kanon already snatched the tissue from her hand. Smiling sadly, she elaborated on what happened as Kanon wiped the blood off her face.</p><p>"That's horrible...!" Kanon gasped, frowning sharply. "Those are such mean things to say..."</p><p>"Well, what can you do about it?" Chisato shrugged dimissively. "They're bullies, it's in their nature to do awful things like this."</p><p>"But... seriously, they can't just say that to you like that..."</p><p>"It's alright. It's not like I'm bothered by it."</p><p>Chisato gave the other a smile as she fixed her hair. In reality, she <em>was</em> bothered by it— only slightly, but it still affected her nonetheless. Everyone wanted to be close to her, but none of them could she call a friend. They all just wanted a piece of her fame, and not view her as who she truly is.</p><p>But... Kanon's different, right? She knew it from the start, with how the other acted upon their first meeting. There's no way she's interacting with her just because she wanted to be with a famous actress, right?</p><p>
  <em>...right?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Chisato-chan?"</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps Chisato's thoughts were written upon her face, because Kanon is now staring at her with utmost concern.</p><p>"...Kanon," Chisato gulped. "You... you <em>really</em> want to be friends with me, right?"</p><p>Kanon tilted her head. "E—eh?" </p><p>"I... I'm not doubting you, but... I've had many people getting close to me just because I'm an actress, and..."</p><p>"<em>Chisato-chan!</em>"</p><p>Kanon shouted so loud that it jolted Chisato, as she jerked her head towards the other. There it was again, that fiercely scolding look Kanon gave her before... since when could she pull this off?</p><p>"I told you before, didn't I?" continued Kanon, slowly mellowing her voice. "I don't care about that... I just want to be friends with you, no matter who you are."</p><p>"Ah... right," Chisato muttered, her gaze fell to the floor. "But... why me?"</p><p>Momentarily, Kanon fell silent. "I... just feel like it's right," she replied afterwards. "People don't always need a reason to befriend others, right?"</p><p>"I guess not..." </p><p>"...to be honest, I'm not good at making friends myself," said Kanon, chuckling bitterly. "But I want to try... and I want to start with you. So yes, I really want to be friends with you, Chisato-chan." </p><p>Her gaze flying back to Kanon, Chisato's eyes widened. "Kanon..."</p><p>As she smiled, Kanon looked as genuine as ever. She took Chisato's hand and held it tight with her palms, radiating a comforting warmth from it. For the longest time, Chisato barely ever experienced this level of sincerity. She suddenly feels stupid for questioning Kanon, even for just a moment. </p><p>"I want to be friends with you, too..." she muttered, rosy hues emerging from her cheeks as she smiled. "I'm sorry for doubting you, I shouldn't have done that."</p><p>"I—it's okay," Kanon beamed. "Compared to me, it must've been even tougher for you. But..."</p><p>As if she had been holding it back for so long, Kanon pulled Chisato to a tight embrace, much to the other's surprise.</p><p>"...I'm here with you now," she whispered. "I'll help you out whenever you need me, alright?"</p><p>All of this kindness Kanon exuded... it was so overwhelming for Chisato. As she wrapped her arms around the other, her eyes began to well up.</p><p>"...thank you, Kanon. I'll... I'll be with you too, for as long as I can."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Thinking about it now... that was embarassing."</p><p> </p><p>Four years later, the pair sat facing each other in Hazawa Coffee, reminiscing about their past.</p><p>"You were very serious about it back then," recalled Chisato, smiling cheekily. "I'm honestly surprised that I haven't seen much of that side of you ever since."</p><p>"Fuee...! Y—you don't have to remind me..." Kanon scratched her cheeks, frowning. "I don't like it when I'm being forceful..."</p><p>"But that's to our benefit, isn't it?" asked Chisato. "If it weren't for that, I would've still doubted you... which I admit, was very childish of me."</p><p>"That's still perfectly understandable, you know," Kanon replied. "Especially back then, when you didn't have Pastel*Pallettes to lean back upon... and you weren't as close with Kaoru-san as you do now."</p><p>"Fufu, I guess you're right."</p><p> </p><p>If anything, Chisato was really glad to know Kanon for all this time. No matter how much time had passed... she could always rely on her to be by her side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Pouring Her Heart and Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><strong> About: </strong> drabble about cakes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>69 kudos? nice</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tightly holding a small plastic bag, Kanon could feel her nervousness skyrocket. She glanced around where she stood— in front of CiRCLE —anxiously, waiting for a certain someone to come.</p><p>“Fuee... I hope she'll like it...” she muttered to herself, glancing downwards at the plastic bag. She had poured her heart and soul into the contents of it... and now all she can do is pray.</p><p> </p><p>“There you are, Kanon.”</p><p> </p><p>That voice almost made her jump, though Chisato's presence always felt comforting no matter the situation.</p><p>“Ah, Chisato-chan!”</p><p>“So... why did you call me here?”</p><p>Chisato looked curious, wondering why would Kanon call her out of the blue like this.</p><p>“Um...” Kanon began, trying to muster the courage to speak. “Chisato-chan... I—I have something for you...”</p><p>Chisato tilted her head, before she noticed the plastic bag the other was carrying. “That?”</p><p>Taking a ginormous gulp, Kanon nodded. “H—here! Th—this is for you!” she whimpered, handing over the bag with trembling hands.</p><p>Even though she was quite bewildered by the way Kanon was acting, Chisato took the bag from her regardless. She opened it and pulled out what's inside... and her jaw fell open in mild surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“This is...?”</p><p> </p><p>It was a cake covered in chocolate, with cute decorations in various shapes. There's some that's shaped like flowers, and one that shaped like Leon. The cake was packed in a transparent plastic packaging, and was quite unharmed despite being shoved into a plastic bag.</p><p>“I—I made it... for you,” Kanon admitted, “I did get help from Tsugumi-chan, though...”</p><p>“You made this...? Wow,” uttered Chisato, gawking at the chocolate cake. </p><p>“So, um...” Kanon gulped for the umpteenth time, “do you mind tasting it? I don't know if you'll like it or not...”</p><p>For a moment, Kanon was terrified that Chisato would say no, because she was biting her lip in silence. Thankfully... </p><p>“...I wasn't planning to eat more sweets, but I can't really ignore your gift, right?”</p><p>Chisato gave the other a smile and opened the plastic packaging, taking out the small spoon inside. Though Kanon was relieved that her gift was accepted... now was the matter of whether or not she liked it. She tensed up a little, watching Chisato took a small fraction of the cake and put it into her mouth.</p><p>At first, Chisato chewed on her cake normally... but something suddenly made her eyes widened. Naturally, this sends Kanon into a panic.</p><p>“Chisato-chan?! Wh, what's wrong?!” she wailed.</p><p>Chisato didn't respond immediately, swallowing the cake in her mouth first. She then stared at the taller girl with a look of intrigue.</p><p>“Did you... put oranges in this?” </p><p>“Y—yeah...?” Kanon replied, tilting her head. “I thought that you'd might like the taste...”</p><p>As she explained the reasoning, Kanon watched Chisato taking another spoonful of cake, munching it more and more. Eventually... a bright smile bloomed from her lips.</p><p>“This is really delicious, Kanon!” she chirped, and Kanon could feel all of her anxieties melting away.</p><p>“R—really?”</p><p>“Yeah. You try!”</p><p>Before Kanon could object, Chisato had already scooped some of the cake and held the spoon towards the other's mouth. Kanon took the bite... and felt the sweetness from the cake dancing on her tongue. It was great— the chocolate blends well with the orange, giving it a degree of freshness that amplifies the flavor.</p><p>“See?” Chisato gave a triumphant smirk, seeing the blissful look on Kanon's visage. “I never thought that you'd be this good at baking.”</p><p>“W—well, like I said, Tsugumi-chan did help with some of it,” said Kanon, now more relaxed than before.</p><p>“That doesn't mean you're not good at it yourself,” Chisato replied, repacking the cake— which there's only half of it left —and shoving it back to the plastic bag. “Regardless... I'm so touched that you'd make something like this for me. Let me give something in return...”</p><p>Without preamble, Chisato swooped into Kanon's cheek and gave it a soft peck. Kanon could feel her face heating up in that instant... an effect that Chisato had intended to induce with that move.</p><p>“Ch—Chisato-chan...” she whimpered, her lips trembling and her cheeks beet red. In return, Chisato sneered jovially.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for the cake, Kanon.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>